dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Entei vs Pyrrhon
Entei vs Pyrrhon is Peep4Life's sixty-third DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 3! Pokemon vs Kid Icarus! Legendary pyrokinesis users meet in a battle that's sure to have a low boiling point. Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight Above him, in the skies, Entei could see: The Man of Fire! He cackled maniacally as he torched pixelated beings as their bodies crashed to the floor. But the fool, he couldn't see the fires in the forest! Entei galloped up to higher ground where he could confront him. Pyrrhon turned around and noticed him. "Whoah, easy there tiger. Let The Sun God- PYRRHON- do his job!" Entei frowned and realised the only way to attract this fools attention was with an attack of his own. Entei launched a Flamethrower at Pyrrhon, but the 'Sun God' flew out of the way. "Fiery animals are nothing compared to an Infinity Level God Plus like me!" he declared, firing a large blast of fire at the Pokemon. 'Here we go! ' It was a simple dodge for Entei as he rolled aside and responded with another Flamethrower. Pyrrhon hardly noticed the attack before laughing again. "Is that all you have? Word of advice: no citizen, nor godling, nor... animal shall obstruct Pyrrhon's brand of justice!" the self proclaimed Sun God taunted. "Pyro Snake, do your thing!" On that command, Pyrrhon joined his hands and pointed them at the legendary Pokemon. His flaming attack curled around Entei and burned at the Pokemon but being a fire-type made the damage almost unnoticeable. Proudly, Entei stepped through the flames and charged at Pyrrhon, scoring a Bite on him. Retracting his arm, Pyrrhon took to an even higher position. "Hahaha. HAHAHA! Not bad. But Pyrrhon isn't done yet!" Pyrrhon announced, moving his hands again. "Bear witness, to the PYROBLASTERS!" he laughed, firing another column of fire at Entei, with more power and intensity this time. Entei roared and used Extrasensory to send the attack back towards his opponent. "Alright, tiger. Time to PLAY DEAD!" Pyrrhon continued to joke, teleporting past the attack to kick Entei under the chin. Entei chased him, trying to bite at Pyrrhon's foot, his hands, anything! But whenever he got too close, Pyrrhon would teleport. "Here boy!" Pyrrhon teased, firing another volley of fire at Entei. The Pokemon was engulfed in fire, much to Pyrrhon's pleasure. "Alright, now to get back to the Aurum!" Pyrrhon declared. As he turned, Entei lunged from the flames and caught Pyrrhon with a Fire Blast. "You know you can't beat my Pyroblasters!" Pyrrhon stated, using both hands to respond with an attack. The fire attacks connected, heating the area up to uncomfortable temperatures. Entei, realising the Flamethrower wasn't cutting it, used Extrasensory to grab Pyrrhon's body. "What's this?" Pyrrhon wondered before being planted into the ground. Entei then tried to trap his foe with Fire Spin. "Hahahaha, your puny flames can't hold me!" Pyrrhon spat. He teleported behind Entei and blasted him with another "Pyro Snake." The legendary used Extrasensory to direct the snake into a nearby river and he turned towards Pyrrhon. "Give it up!" Pyrrhon demanded. Entei didn't even consider it and ran at Pyrrhon bearing his fangs. Pyrrhon kicked Entei down and teleported up high. "It's a shame you chose to be so difficult; Pyrrhon may have taken you as a companion." he flew at Entei, but received a headbutt style attack for his trouble. "AGH! But it seems Pyrrhon didn't need to make that decision, did he?" As Pyrrhon prepared for the Pyro Cannon, Entei used an almighty Roar to send Pyrrhon tumbling down the rocky terrain. The cannon blasted against the slope he fell down, setting rocks on fire and melting others. Now stood alone at the peak, Entei pursued, using Swagger. It was a risky move; Pyrrhon was already strong but if he was confused, he was vulnerable. "Now you've done it! PYRO CANNON!" Pyrrhon screamed, trying to launch the attack. Only, he seemingly forgot how. What was this creature before him? Pyrrhon tried to rush Entei but slammed hard into the rocky wall. "N-NO! Pyrrhon cannot be beaten!" the insane 'Sun God' exclaimed. As he came after Entei again, the Pokemon seized him with Extrasensory. Pyrrhon was powerless to stop himself being slammed against rocks before being dumped in water, where his flames were extinguished. A powerless Pyrrhon could only watch as Entei leaped on him, and sank his teeth into his throat. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Kid Icarus vs Pokemon themed DBX